Same Path
by Gloxinia
Summary: Ky's heart is broken when Maya turns evil. Will he be able to save her before she goes down the wrong path or is she already lost? (It's better than it sounds, I promise! One-shot)


**Summary: **A broken down Ky wants his love to return to the good side, but more importantly, to him.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** N/A

**Characters: **Maya, Ky and Zair. Mention of Lokar and Boaddai.

**Disclaimer/Note:** This picture does not belong to me, it is from a scene in Redakai: Conquer the Kairu. I did change it up on the online editor that Fanfiction provides, though. I do not own Redakai: Conquer the Kairu or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Blood dripped down his temple slowly. The girl in front of Ky was grinning as he tried to get up, but the knife wound to his side forced him to remain on his knees. With a smirk still plastered on her tanned face, she went down on one knee and grabbed his chin to force it in a most uncomfortable angle. Ky thought he was going to be sick. She leaned forward and left a lingering kiss against his lips. _"It feels the same as before...but it's not. This is not-"_ his thoughts were interrupted as he felt her warm breath against his remaining ear.

"How does it feel?" she purred. "You now know how it feels to be betrayed. Tell me, how does it feel to you?" He tried to pull his face away, but his arms were either broken or in too much pain to ever push the girl away. She grabbed his black hair and pulled him so their noses touched. "Don't run away. I'm not done with you."

"I'm done with you," he spat. This only caused her to sneer.

"How dare you treat me so poorly? I thought you loved me." The fake innocence in her voice and the sadness in her now purple eyes that were all too false made him die inside. His heart would have broken if it wasn't already shattered.

"No, I loved the real you. This isn't you!" he yelled. This caused the smile to drop from her face. She stared at him for what felt like a long time, and maybe it was, he couldn't tell. Suddenly her eyebrows knitted together. She shoved him aside and stood up to a height taller than her own.

"You're wrong! This is me. The _real_ me. Before I was what I thought I must be. Being brought up by Boaddai forced me to be 'good', but I then realized, what defines good? I am neither good nor evil, but simply...me."

Ky watched the girl he loved and sighed as he grabbed his throbbing head. "You're wrong, you are good. You just...need to find the right path again. It's okay to stray from it, what's important is that you found your way back. I can help you-"

"No!" she interrupted again, her eyes flashing even more purple. A mix of pink and blue mist started to surround her. "There is no path of good nor evil. I am just misunderstood. People see me as evil because they do not believe in what I do. I see you, Ky Stax, as evil because I do not believe in your quest. That is what it really means."

"Why don't you trust me anymore? We were best friends and then lovers, please...trust me like you once did," Ky sobbed. Her eyes softened and switched back to yellow, but when his hope rose a little, they changed back to the spice berry purple.

Before she could respond to him, there was shuffling feet behind them. The room was dim so Ky couldn't see the girl, but as she spoke he recognized her right away. "Milady, " Zair said while kneeling in front of the girl. "Lord Lokar would like to see you now." The purple eyed girl turned to her and smiled warmly.

"Of course Zair. Please, when I return I would like Mr. Stax here to be gone," she said softly, like the girl Ky once knew.

"Of course, milady." As the purple eyed girl started to leave the room, she said, "oh, and Zair? How many times must I tell you to call me Maya?" The two shared a smile before Maya left.

"Come on, Ky. Get up. You're lucky Maya was the one that talked to you, if it was Lord Lokar you would be dead. Now go warn the Redakai Council," she said. "I wouldn't waste time. Maya is leading this battle and she's really strong, might even beat Boaddai if she wanted to." Ky was forced to his feet and he started to stumble out of the door with Zair behind him. The soft touch of Maya's lips against his own started to fade away, unlike unlike his love for the purple eyed girl.

* * *

I know it's short, but I still hope you enjoyed it. Even though this has nothing to do with my previous Redakai: Conquer the Kairu fanfic **Demons**, I thought I would give people an insight of what a bad Maya would be like. Everyone has their opinions on this, this is just how I see it.

**If anyone has any information of the second season of Redakai, please tell me by either review or PM! I really would appreciate it! It's fine if it's in French too, I can read the language (and speak and write it to!). **

So what do you think of this story? Please review and tell me! By the way, this is a one-shot. Also, please check out my story Demons. I plan to write a multi-chapter fanfic for Redakai too so keep that in mind!

Maya: Why do you do this to us?

Ky: You have some serious problems.

Me: Thanks you guys, you know how to make a girl feel special!

Ky: What are you going on about now?

Me: It's called sarcasm, stupid.

Maya: Thank you! Someone else who understands Ky's idiocy.

Me: But you still love him anyway, huh Maya?

Maya: *blushing* W-what? Don't be silly. I don't like Ky like that.

Me: SHE'S BLUSHING! See that Ky? *wraps an arm around Ky's shoulder and points to Maya.* She looooves you!

Ky: She just said that she didn't like me.

Me&Maya:...

Me: Let's get out here, this guy is too stupid for me to handle.

Maya: True that!

Ky: What?

Me: I can't believe you like this guy.

Maya: *shrugs shoulders* Someone's got to. But don't worry, I'll train him to be more romantic.

Me:... did you just say that? EVERYONE LISTEN UP! MAYA JUST ADMITTED THAT SHE LIKED HIM! Hehehehehahahaha MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Maya: Is this entire world made out of crazy people? *sigh*

*Maya and I walk off the screen*

Ky: Hey, what are you guys talking about? Hey, don't leave without me! *runs off screen too, but comes back when I push him away*

Ky: Right, **PLEASE REVIEW ***runs off screen again*


End file.
